


Dead not Alive

by ARTIMANE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Big Reveal, Character Development, F/F, Friendship, Gore, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Romance, Violence, muatnts, very confusing moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTIMANE/pseuds/ARTIMANE
Summary: Kassandra is a young high schooler whose life was about to change forever. She and her friends lived in a world of mutants created by this guy named Jackson Wright in a freak science accident. Instead of killing them, he enslaves them. Kassandra has got by life with no trouble but one thing happened and it changed her whole path. Will she be able to handle it? Or will she crumble with too much pressure?





	1. Intro

_I can't feel my arm. This tape soaked in blood wrapped around it isn't helping much. I'm sprawled out on the cement ground and I feel so helpless. I look over and see my two best friends, fending off these nightmarish creatures while I'm just sitting here._

_**Katlyn** is wheezing and looking like she's about to collapse. Probably because of her asthma. It doesn't help with all of this smoke around her. But, as she told me once she's tough... This place looks like actual hell. Fire is seeping from the ground and burning anything that makes contact with it to crisp. This cyclops looking monster was trying to hold her down. It had horns coming from every part of its body. With Its fiery red skin, it would be mistaken as a demon from the far. _

_**Derrick** has scars all over his face, still fresh with blood dripping everywhere. His signature Movado watch was laid out on the ground and covered in the blood of the creature he w_ _as standing over. He was handling himself pretty well. Probably because his parent invested in the most expensive self-defense classes in California last summer. I'm surprised he agreed. He is the kind of person who would never hurt a fly. If you told him he would be slaying monsters a few weeks ago, he would look at you like you were crazy._

_I try to sit up but my back counters with this aching pain. Then I look up. I see a black tall figure walking towards me. I try to back away but I can't move. I glance to the side of me and I see the thing that got us in this mess. The remote. I try to reach for it then I feel something heavy hit my head. I almost pass out right there. My eyes are half closed but I can still see the mysterious figure. Before I fall into a darkness I hear one last thing. "Your mistakes have caught up to you Kassandra" Then all I see is pitch black._


	2. Ring the Bells

(three weeks before)  
“Now can anyone tell me the square root of…’  
I was zoning off. It's only homeroom and I already feel like I'm going to pass out. I look to my right and I see Derrick eagerly raising his hand. He was always the smartest one in our friend group. He usually lets me copy his homework if I forget to do it the night before. I usually never do homework because I'm always tired when I get home. A thirty-minute nap turns into a 3-hour sleep. 

“Kassy can you answer the equation”. I look up and I see like a dozen pairs of eyes on me. Great. Why does life hate me? “Um...6? I knew my answer was wrong the moment I said it. “Nice try kassy, the correct answer is three. Maybe if you didn’t sleep the whole class you would have probably answered it right and..” I just slipped my other headphone in and started nodding my head to whatever they were saying. I don't need to listen to the same lecture every day.

I look outside and I see this mutant getting chased by police with guns. In any other world, people would be freaking out at the sight of it. Even I'm still not used to it. But here nobody even blinks an eye at it. Monsters are common here. Most of them have collars on their neck that is controlled by the one person who made these creatures. Jackson Wright. They were created from a freak scientific accident and instead of killing them he decides to enslave them. 

 

The bell rings and I leave the classroom. I search the hallways and I don’t see Katlyn. I don’t think about because she usually never shows up for class. I stroll past everybody with my headphones in blasting rock music. People might see me as an introvert but that's not true. Its just in the morning I don’t really like talking to people. I just want school to be over already.

 

My next classes are a chore but I get through them. Still not the same without Katlyn. She usually tells jokes during class. They Are never funny but they were a distraction. I decided that I'm going over her house after school. Mostly to give her my notes and tell her what we learned in class so she doesn't fail. But I still wanna see if she’s ok

 

 

“What the fuuuuuu…..” I just stood there with this confused look on my face. I knew Katlyn was weird but this is just a whole other level. I walked over to her house after school with a bag full of soup and movies because I thought she was sick. When I came in I expected her to be laying in her bed. When I didn’t see her I went downstairs to the basement because if she is not in her bedroom, she’s usually downstairs. Then I was greeted with an unexpected sight. A dark green dog mutant was sitting in a chair staring directly at me. I was so surprised I dropped the bag full of soup and CDs. The mutant ran over and started trying to eat the remains on the ground. I scream and ran over to the other side of the room.

“Thanks for feeding Tobias”, said Katlyn with an amused look on her face. I just stare at her trying to comprehend what she just said. “Aren't you going to say hi to him?”. I look over and I see like one out of the five soup cans I brought and a half bitten Wreck it Ralph cd. Damn.. that was my favorite movie. “Katlyn what the hell, here I'm thinking your home dying from some rare sickness but to come and find out you adopted a mutant.” I silently yell. I knew that her parents probably didn’t even know what their daughter was up to so I lowered my voice. 

“First of all his name is Tobias. How would you like it if he called you human everytime he sees you”. “He can’t even talk!”, I countered back. She ignores my statement and walks over to grab the trash on the ground. “And why would you think i'm dying?’ she questions. “Um, you didn't text me back and I even tried to call you and you didn’t answer.” “Oh, tobias ate my phone.” she says like all of this is normal. I look over at tobias and I hear a ringing sound from his stomach. Katlyn looks over at me expectantly.

“Aren't you going to answer that.”  
“That's your fucking phone”  
“But your right there”  
“I am not digging into that thing”  
“It's not a thing, its tobias”

Tobias starts barking very loudly, so frantically I run over to him and I pick him up hoping he would stop. “What are you doing” she stares at me.  
“I am not getting in trouble because of you!” I yell.   
Once he stops I put him down and start walking up stairs. “Where are you going” she yells after me. “I'm calling Derrick!”, I yell back. He always knows what to do.


End file.
